Normal Days at the Black Order HQ
by Kazuki-kun is an A and an A
Summary: A series of funny stories for many of the exorcists/members of the Black Order. Please Read and Review. T for Language.
1. Lenalee's Birthday Part1

_AN: Hello it's me again. First DGM Fanfiction here. Just keep in mind that I'm not suppose to elaborate too much on character (erm, sort of) because it's not supposed to be serious one-shot-y stuff. SPOILER WARNING!_

_And some information: This particular part is after the manga filler with the Komurin D virus. When Lenalee's hair has grown a bit. And Kanda and Lavi have already been chibified before._

_No pairings!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Lenalee's Birthday Part1_

_Summary: It's a normal day at the Black Order HQ but...It's Lenalee's Birthday! Wait...that isn't normal..._

"Doo doo doo doo!I-must-find-Lenaleeee!" Komui half-pranced, half-danced across the corridor. He was so distracted and excited he nearly ran straight into Lavi on his way to get more coffee.

Lavi swiftly dodged aside and set Komui straight, grabbing him on the shoulders, "Ah Komui! Looking for Lenalee? Sorry. She told me she was going to town today," he grinned apologetically, "It's her birthday right?" He grinned again, showing a burst of pure white teeth.

Komui paused to think for a moment...and evil grinned. Lavi scratched the back of his head self-consciously.

"Now to find Allen-kkkuuunn!" Komui sang as he dragged Lavi along the floor by his scarf.

"Hey-WAIT Komui!

* * *

(**Operation Catch Allen...?**

As usual, since it was breakfast time, Allen was down at the cafeteria gulping down wonderous amounts of food in that stomach of his.

He spotted Komui dragging a struggling Lavi by the scarf towards him.

"Alleen-kkkuuunnn!" Komui sang, "It's Lenalee-chan's birthday! Come help me find a present for her!"

"…" Allen looked down at the floor and turned a faint shade of pink.

"Allllriiiighhht! Let's goooo!"Komui grabbed Allen's shirt collar and dragged him along with Lavi. _Now for Kanda-kun! _he grinned evilly and fingered a small bottle in his coat pocket.

Chibi-shrink-o-potion. Allen gulped at the sight of it.

* * *

(**Operation Catch Kanda...?**

Kanda Yu panted as beads of sweat trickled down his face. He was in the training room, honing his skills on the wooden dummies there. Lightning quick, he ran Mugen through the last standing dummy. He was about to sit down when he spotted Komui dragging Lavi and Allen towards him, stomping and singing along the way.

"What, Komui? And what are you doing over here, Moyashi, Baka Usagi?" he asked menacingly.

"Kanda!"they pleaded,"Save us!"

"Che!" he responded, reaching for Mugen.

_Heeheehee! _Komui cackled mentally. He reached into his coat pocket...and threw the potion.

**...CRASH! SHATTER...**

Coming out of the smoke astounded, Kanda held out his hands in front of him. He dashed to look at his reflection on the window.

_I'm...chibified? _Kanda thought, astounded.

"Oh not **again! **Komui...you bast-WHA!" he was interrupted by a grab at the neck of his now huge shirt and was lifted up into the air. Komui held him to about chin height.

"Heeheehee! Now, Kanda-kun, I'll give you two choices..." Komui held up two fingers, "Help me with Lenalee's gift or stay like that! Don't worry, I'll lend you some of Bookman's spare clothes!" he sang cheerfully, letting Kanda down and showing him the spare clothes.

Keeping a straight, pissed-off expression on the outside, Kanda sighed and grumbled mentally. He had already gotten a gift for Lenalee (a suggestion from Lavi) and so had the Moyashi and the Baka Usagi. He had gotten her a set of beautiful butterfly hairpins and hair ties.

"Get **out** so I can change,"Kanda said, finally.

Allen and Lavi broke free of Komui's grip.

"Komui!" Lavi exclaimed, "What's going on?" He attempted a "pouteful" expression and "tsk"ed.

"**GET OUT! ALL OF YOU**!" Kanda literally **kicked **Lavi, Allen and Komui out of the room, veins popping all over his enraged face.

Outside, Lavi and Allen recovered quite quickly as Komui checked his pockets for his remaining chibi-shrink-o-potions. He turned his back on them for a minute and fingered the potions again.

"We're not going anywhere until you explain what's going on, Komui!" Lavi put on a "cute", pissed-off expression. Allen stood there, silent.

"We're going to find a present for my darling sister Lenaleeeee-chan!" Komui clapsed his hands together and twirled around, with pink cheeks and glittering eyes.

Lavi sighed and slammed the palm of his hand on his face. The door burst open suddenly before they could protest, revealing a certain chibi Kanda in Bookman's spare robes. A light bulb lit up over Lavi's head. He skipped joyfully towards Kanda, a childish grin on his face.

"Oh! Yuu-chan is so cute! "Lavi pouted, leaning forwards to gaze at chibi Kanda.

And...Kanda's foot connected with Lavi's nose. Hard.

"Shut up!" a pissed chibi Kanda yelled, more veins popping over his face, as blood splurted out of Lavi's nose, "Now where the hell is Mugen?"

Lavi chuckled childishly, showing Kanda the katana he had taken away.

"You—RABBIT! But I have THIS!" he replied as he raised the hammer, "Eh? Aaa-"

The redheaded Exorcist chased Kanda with the katana, his eyes gleaming.

"Behave, you children!" Komui suddenly yelled and grabbed his remaining chibi potions and threw them at Allen and Lavi.

Coughing out of the smoke, chibi Allen and chibi Lavi appeared. The mad-scientist handed them spare clothes and sang, "I'll be taking these!" and took away the hammer and katana.

After they changed into the spare clothes (Lavi thought Bookman would be clotheless after this many clothes taken from him, the idiot), Komui dragged them all by the hand (Lavi had to hold onto Kanda) towards town. Chibi Allen sighed as he was dragged off, watching Lavi and Kanda bicker at each other.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_AN: I have written out part 2 and 3. I need to type them. Might take a while. Hope you enjoyed. Review please, Kazuki_


	2. Lenalee's Birthday Part2

_AN: Here's part 2. I guess I have nothing more to add. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or Personalized Wares since I made that up. At least I think so.

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Lenalee's Birthday Part2_

"Ouch! That hurts, Yuu-chan!" the chibi hammer boy exclaimed after earning himself another a slap on the head.

"Shut up, you rabbit!" And the bickering kept on going...and going...and going...

Chibi Allen watched in silence as he stupidly walked hand-in-hand with Komui like a good little kid. Lavi was still clinging to Kanda and whining the whole way. Kanda "Let go"-ed and "Baka Usagi"-ed and they both disappeared behind a cloud of smoke and went all-out brawl.

When they arrived outside the roomy-looking shop. Kanda and Lavi looked up, revealing bruises and cuts. The store's title pannel read:

_Personalized Wares_

The chibi trio looked up at the sign curiously. They spotted Komui gazing at them.

"I guess I can finally give Lenalee something in return," he grinned, seriously, for the first time that day.

"But Komui-san! She must feel that **you're **the one that's done the most!" Chibi Allen spoke up, the first time in a while.

"That's right!" Chibi Lavi and Kanda responded, together. Komui was charmed by their sweet and adorable expressions. He grinned and led hem into the store like a father.

* * *

(**Inside the Store:**

All of them were dazzled by the colourful and patterned wares on the shelves. Komui led them towards the back of the store to a counter. He picked up a blue rabbit picture on a nearby shelf. It was identical to the one on his coffee mug but blue. He faced the chibi trio.

"Lavi-kun and Allen-kun, could you two choose a nice pink mug?"Komui pointed to a collection of mugs, "Kanda-kun, you stay here."

He watched Lavi and Allen walk off towards the collection of pink mugs, Kanda stared after them for no apparent reason. Komui tapped the blue-haired boy lightly on the shoulder and said," Sorry, Kanda-kun! You'll break the mugs if I let you join them!" he chirped and sang, again.

He earned himself a swift glare from the chibi samurai, who was now grumbling under his breath.

When Lavi and Allen returned, Komui presented the picture and mug to the cashier. A few moments later, the cashier presented a nice shiny light pink mug with a blue rabbit on it. It was the same as Komui's mug but different in colour.

The group excited the store with a wrapped gift box with the mug. Allen looked up nervously at Komui's wrist watch. It read 11:47 AM.

"!"

"What's wrong, Allen?" Lavi answered.

"I-I-It's already 11:47! You still haven't said 'Happy Birthday' to Lenalee yet! We need to hurry to lunch and then prepare for her party tonight! Right, Komui-san?"

Even Kanda gasped. They had reached the HQ. Komui grasped the three exorcists and flung them towards a window. There was a loud shattering noise, of course, and three chibi-shaped holes through the glass.

Komui raced past the main room to prepare for the party.

Kanda, Lavi and Allen, who had crashed into a wall, shook themselves hurriedly and took off to join the supervisor and find Lenalee, who always came back from town at 11:30 for lunch.

* * *

_AN: Yeah, that was a bit shorter than usual. Next will be up soon. Please tell me what you think or point out any grammatical errors, whatever you like. Kazuki_


	3. Lenalee's Birthday Part3

_AN: Two chapters in a day. I'm at the school library and I have to wait for my mom to finish Parent/Teacher interviews. I had already written these chapters out on paper, sooo…I always get to know what the teachers say anyways. XD _

_Disclaimer: As if I owned DGM or its characters._

_

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Lenalee's Birthday Part3_

Section Chief Reever stumbled over a box of balloons. He was decorating the Supervisor's main office room for Lenalee's Birthday party that evening with the help of some of the members of the science team. Komui had come back from town a few hours ago. They had spent a couple of those hours falling asleep over paperwork and being crushed by it.

Reever deposited the last stack of papers in the empty room they had used as a temporary storage room for the paperwork.

When he returned to the Supervisor's room, he saw Komui putting down a box of decorations and hanging up the festive decorations lousily and then prancing around the room.

The blond adjusted the decorations and and slapped Komui's head a little too hard while saying, "Shibsho! (Supervisor!) Start decorating **properly!** It's 4 o'clock now! We need to hurry and hang these up!"

"B-bu-but, it's my darling sister's birthday! Can't I celebrate for a minute?"

"If you want to prance around, do it outside!" Reever replied. He was getting more irritated by the minute.

"But but but but-! Lenalee might hear me!" Komui sang as he pranced on.

"Let's—"Reever dragged Komui by the collar—"GO!" and dragged him over to the decorations box.

* * *

**An hour later, Reever is still dragging Komui…**

Chibi Lavi, Kanda and Allen burst into the room, panting. They sweatdropped when they spotted Komui being dragged away towards the decorations box by Reever.

"Komui! Transform us back!" they said in unison. Kanda and Lavi had somehow managed to get back their weapons (Komui had probably just dumped them somewhere and didn't notice) which they activated. Kanda had fallen over almost at once because his katana was much too large and heavy for him in his current form. He had taken to holding it with both hands, straight.

Allen's arm, obviously, was the right size. He prepare to aim a smaller Crown Belt at Komui. Lavi's hammer was only slightly bigger on him.

Komui waved his hands in front of himself and pouted, "Buuutt! You all look so cute! And there's no time! 5 o'clock already.

Kanda "che"-ed as he heard Lavi's offer to help with the preparations.

* * *

**Party time:**

Allen sighed as he finished moving the now empty decorations box to the storage room with all that paperwork. He wiped his forehead a little with a handkerchief and checked his watch. 5:26.

Perfect timing.

He rushed towards the room, blasting the door open, startling everyone.

"Moyashi! Don't make so much noise! Lenalee will be here soon!" Kanda half-spat, half-whispered. He retreated back to his corner of the room.

Allen placed his gift to Lenalee with the others and stood in an empty corner of the room, waiting.

They heard footsteps. Kanda's heart missed a best and sweat _poured _down his face. During Lenalee's past birthday parties, he had always stayed locked up his room, meditating. Lenalee would always come meditate with him afterwards. He sighed and looked over to Komui.

Komui was freaking out behind the gift table. Sweat was running rapidly down his face. He was shivering and pacing around.

"What if she doesn't like it? What have I done wrong? What—

Reever grabbed Komui, covering his mouth and whispered, "Shush!"

When Komui struggled, Kanda pointed his katana at his face.

There was a knock on the door.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee's higher pitched voice made them all rush hurriedly back to their respective places in the room.

She couldn't see them (luckily) since there was a dark viridian green paper covering the glass.

"Come in!" Komui said cheerfully, gestering the group behind him to get ready.

The doorknob turned.

Lavi gulped.

* * *

_AN: That's it for now. Any thoughts? Corrections? XD  
Kazuki  
P.S. Longer chapter than before. Expect a few more updates this week, I think…_


	4. Lenalee's Birthday Part4

_AN: Yes. Another Chapter. Lenalee's Birthday has a couple chapters left. Then I'll move on to Lavi's Day Off or Lavi's Library. Not sure which one. Suggestions?  
Oh and there are a few implied pairings (Lenalee pairings) here. IMPLIED only._

_Anyways, Party TIME!

* * *

_

_Chapter 1: Lenalee's Birthday Part4_

1...2...3!

"HAAAAAAPPPPPYYYYY LLLLEEEEENNNAAALLEEEEEEE!" (Happy Birthday Lenalee!)

They **yelled **at the top of their lungs. (_AN: I wanted 72 Font but I couldn't...)_

Lenalee jumped back a little from shock but, she gazed at them fondly after.

"Thank you, everyone!" She said and grinned, kindly. Lenalee approached the chibi trio," Ah! Allen-kun, Lavi, Kanda!"

Kanda "che"-ed. Then... The sound of breaking glass. Kanda, Lavi and Allen coughed as their grown-up forms immerged from a weird-coloured smoke. They were wearing their "original" clothes somehow. Kanda with a white shirt and ordinary dark-coloured pants, Lavi in a light-blue T-shirt and his small orange coat, headband hanging loosely around his neck and Allen, in his ordinary grey every-day suit-ish English Gentleman outfit.

Komui grinned innocently, his hands in a throwing position and the three sweatdropped. Who else would have transformed them back after Lenalee had seen them in chibi-form? He brushed the shards of broken glass aside, into the corner.

"By the way," Komui stated," This is being video-taped for Lenalee."

Kanda lunged at him angrily with Mugen. Lenalee stomped towards him and grabbed him by the collar of his white shirt and dragged him away to the corner with the broken glass. A slapping noise and a fallen over Kanda told the others that she had done the job.

Lenalee grabbed his hand, grinning kindly and "led" (dragged) him back towards the others, who were now standing in front of the stack of gifts on the table. They sweatdropped at Kanda, who was a little pink from the slap and was being half-dragged towards the table.

There was a quiet knock on the door.

Tiedoll entered the room with a small wrapped package in his hands, the width of his sketchbook. The others parted and he placed it gently on the table beside the other gifts, which were not very well organized. Count on Komui for that.

"Ah Lenalee. Happy Birthday," he said, clapping her shoulder gently. He smiled and left the room almost at once. Lenalee stared after him.

"He's got somewhere to go," Komui spoke up, with a grin, "Now, has everyone eaten dinner?" When he received nods, he said," All right. Sit tight! I'M COMING BACK!" He yelled as he trampled towards the door, looking back at them. Aaannnndd...he ran face-first into the door.

"All riiiggghhhtt! I'm going!" Komui sang and ran backwards to the hallway. And another splatting noise... And five other banging noises. And the sound of papers crashing down. And a yelling Komui. They sweatdropped.

* * *

**Half-an-hour later: **

Komui had finally returned, with a parade of science-team members trampling cheerfully behind him in a straight line. He presented a white cardboard box to Lenalee, who placed it on the table with the gifts and carefully opened it.

It was a pure snow-white cake with green, dark blue, light grey, red and light sky-blue icing around it, spread carefully around the edges. They were in rings coming towards the center. Red, light grey, blue, green and light sky-blue from outside to inside. Inside the light sky-blue ring was an icing version of the Black Order's symbol. And a viridian green-coloured butterfly model was placed carefully in the center of the symbol.

Lenalee's grin widened and she hugged the person closest to her. Which happened to be Allen, who blushed a little. Komui's eye twitched. Before anyone could stop her, she moved the cake to the dining table they had installed, near Komui's new working desk. "Everyone! Let's eat!"

Lenalee sat herself in front of the cake, on the end of the table. Komui and Lavi sat directly beside her and Kanda and Allen after. The Science Team members insisted on standing around the table. Lavi gave out the plates and forks while Komui stood cheerfully over the cake, with a lighter and placed a few candles on the cake. Allen rushed to turn off the lights. Kanda did...nothing except sheath Mugen, which had remained out while Lenalee had dragged him towards the table a half-an-hour before.

And Komui lit the candles and the lights flashed off. The group sprang into a cheerful chorus of "_Happy Birthday"_ song. Lenalee smiled and looked around. They were all grinning, and those with open eyes were glimmering cheerfully in the candle light. And they "_YYYYAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"-ed at the end._

Supervisor Komui pranced towards Lenalee, his gift to her in hand, shoving Lavi, Allen and Kanda out of the way, who had gotten their gifts off the table. They grumbled under their breaths, as Lenalee accepted the gift.

"If should only be fair that Lenalee opens **my **gift first!" Komui said proudly, jabbing a thumb onto his chest. They watched as she carefully took off the ribbon and wrapping paper, taking care not to rip anything.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter will be the last! All the gifts will be revealed and the party-ing continues! What will she receive? XD  
Wait and see,  
Review in the meantime please,  
Kazuki  
P.S. August 6__th__ update: Removed all the Japanese Romaji upon requests and added the line breaks. Sorry about that; it won't happen again. I'm keeping the "baka usagi" and "moyashi" and all that kind of stuff, because it's common and everyone ought to know what they mean XD_


End file.
